Manchot attitude
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Revenant d'une nouvelle mission en solo, Grey se met à la recherche de son petit-ami en vain. Où était-il donc ? Même Lisanna ne semble pas le savoir, mais pourtant le mage de glace a un drôle de pressentiment à propos de cette 'disparition'. Qu'est-ce que Natsu était encore en train de fabriquer ! Vraiment, cet idiot ne lui avait pas manqué. Grey/Natsu - Défi Fairies Fans.


**Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ~ Me voici donc aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS écrit -encore une fois- dans le cadre d'un défi du forum Fairies Fans ! Le défi était centré sur le thème 'noisette' pour faire simple et d'autres viendront prochainement. Par contre ce ne sera pas un recueil, contrairement à 'Les incompris'. Pour d'où m'ais venu l'idée, je m'expliquerai en bas histoire de ne pas spoiler x). Quoiqu'il en soit, FT n'est pas à moi, mais à ce pervers de Mashima (quand on voit les derniers scans on peut se poser des questions MDR). Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

En arrivant devant la porte de la guilde, Grey ne put s'empêcher de sourire de joie. Voilà une semaine qu'il était parti en mission et Fairy Tail lui manquait déjà tant. En fait, c'était Natsu qui lui avait le plus manqué, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Et surtout pas au concerné, petit-ami ou pas.

Le mage de glace entre dans le bruyant hall de la guilde –même si bar conviendrait mieux- et salua les différents mages présent tout en cherchant des yeux une tête rose. Une tête rose qui se trouvait étrangement absente en ce soir d'automne. Il s'approcha alors de Lisanna. Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir où se trouvait le dragon slayer, c'était bien elle.

« Lisanna, tu n'aurais pas vu Natsu par hasard ?

̵ Il était là en début d'après-midi avec Juvia et moi, je discutais avec eux des différents animaux de mon animal soul et de leurs caractéristiques. Et au moment où nous en sommes venus au manchot, il s'est levé brusquement en s'écriant qu'il avait eu une idée géniale avant de partir en courant. Ce qu'il fait maintenant, je ne sais pas.

̵ Je vois… Je vais aller chez moi poser mes affaires et je reviendrais après voir s'il est revenu. »

'_Encore une histoire louche'_ se dit Grey en sortant de la guilde d'un air plutôt dubitatif.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu le regard amusé de la blanche qui semblait en savoir plus qu'elle ne l'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt.

**xxx**

Il ne fallut à Grey qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre son appartenant dans le centre-ville de Magnolia. En cette saison, les rues étaient parsemées de feuilles multicolores, ce qui rendait la ville très jolie. Mais le mage de glace avait hâte d'être en hiver et de replonger dans ses souvenirs d'enfant quand il se battait avec Natsu dans la neige ou sa vie avec Ul. Il eut un petit sourire en se remémorant brièvement quelques brides c'était de beaux moments.

Grey entra alors chez lui et déposa son sac de voyage dans l'entrée il le rangerait plus tard. Mais lors qu'il allait repartir à la guilde il vit son reflet dans la vitre et constata qu'il n'avait plus de tee-shirt. Encore. Le mage soupira, quand l'avait-il perdu cette fois ? L'avait-il seulement en arrivant à Fairy Tail quelques minutes plus tôt ? Il faudrait qu'il songe à regarder sur le chemin du retour, si ça continuait ainsi sa penderie serait vide dans très peu de temps !

Pour ne pas passer pour un dingue auprès des habitants –pas qu'il en face grand cas, mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Erza-, il décida d'aller en enfiler un nouveau dans sa chambre.

Jusque-là, rien d'inhabituel pour le jeune homme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son lit…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'exclama Grey, complètement ahuri par la vue. »

Son lit adoré, douillet et moelleux dans lequel il pouvait paresser pendant des heures était recouvert de noisettes ! Un rond de noisettes prenant toute la hauteur du lit jusqu'à son oreiller ainsi que la largeur. Il constata également que les côtés étaient plus épais que le centre et que cela ressemblait étrangement… à un nid.

Qui pouvait avoir eu l'idée de faire une chose pareille, vraiment ? En fait, la question ne se posait même pas tellement la réponse était l'évidence même.

« Natsu… grommela Grey toujours sous le choc.

̵ C'est chouette hein ? fit une voix dans son dos. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Natsu, une serviette sur les hanches, qui sortait tout droit de _sa _salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là et c'est quoi ce truc ?!

̵ Bah je t'attendais, répondit le dragon slayer comme si c'était l'évidence même, et ça, continua-t-il en désignant le meuble, c'est un lit.

̵ Je n'aurais jamais remarqué, vraiment. Et pourquoi avoir fait un rond en noisettes ici ? »

Grey regarda Natsu, qui semblait considérer que tout était absolument normal, en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Voilà une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ils n'allaient pas déjà se battre non ?

« C'est une idée que j'ai eu en écoutant Lisanna, elle a dit que les manchots faisant des nids en petits cailloux pour mettre à l'aise leur compagnon ou enfant, j'sais plus trop. Et comme tu es un mage de glace et que les manchots vivent sur la glace, j'me suis dit que ça te plaira peut-être. Pour te détendre après ta mission, ça leur plaît apparemment… Par contre désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé assez de petits cailloux donc j'ai pris des noisettes à la place. C'est ça qui te dérange ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette explication débile ? Sans parler du fait qu'il n'était _pas_ un stupide manchot ! Et Lisanna, Grey était certain qu'elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet quand il lui avait parlé ! Elle devait bien se marrer à la guilde en ce moment même. L'Ice Maker jeta un coup d'œil à son lit puis à Natsu avant de souffler de désespoir face à tant de stupidité.

« Finalement, tu ne m'as pas manqué…, soupira Grey. »

_Surtout ta bêtise_, ajouta-t-il mentalement en lorgnant le torse nu de son petit-ami.

« Oh, je t'avais manqué ? s'exclama Natsu avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. »

Et merde.

* * *

**Petite explication : L'idée m'est venue lors de mon cours de communication de mardi où nous devions faire un exposé sur la communication des animaux et l'un des groupes se portait sur les manchots justement ! Et il y avait cette histoire de petits cailloux -qui est vrai- qui permet de mettre à l'aise le conjoint du manchot -car ils sont monogames les manchots *PAN* ; même qu'ils se les piquent entre eux pour faire le meilleur nid possible ! xD Et du coup j'ai adapté ça en version noisettes ~**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et fais rire ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout :3**


End file.
